gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zodiac
The Bill Cipher Wheel is a symbol associated with Bill Cipher and the symbols surrounding him. History The wheel is quickly flashed at the end of the theme song. When it is shown there is a fast whisper that reveals the code needed to translate the cryptogram seen at the end of the episode. The wheel is also seen in ''Journal 2'' when Gideon is trying to find out how to summon Bill Cipher. The page in the Journal featuring the wheel looks different than the page featured in the theme song. Some content on the page is the same, and some is different. The page in the journal contains information regarding Bill Cipher, as well as the wheel. The author states that he had been dreaming of Bill and the symbol for weeks, and he questions the significance of the symbol. As the wheel appears to represent Bill, he seems to have the ability to summon it around him. Appearance The image flashed at the end of the theme song appears to be drawn on a page from one of the journals. The paper has various symbols, writing, and other content written on it including a phrase which can be deciphered with Caesar cipher and reads "STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS." When Bill summons the wheel it is a bright, glowing blue. A blue light then flickers around the wheel, briefly highlighting each symbol. Around the circle are ten small images that have been seen throughout the series. These images, their placements, and the people or objects they likely represent include: * A pair of glasses:in the series this symbol is distinguished by three exclamation points. Old Man McGucket believes that the glasses represent himself, though this is then implied to be incorrect.The Ice Man * A question mark: Soos Ramirez - Soos's T-shirt * An open bag of ice: the ice that Dipper retrieves for his friends ("The Inconveniencing"); the ice that Dipper goes to get for Wendy's black eye ("The Time Traveler's Pig"). McGucket suggests that it may represent Will E. Badger, because he is cool, Wax Larry King, who needs to stay cool or else he'll melt, or Blendin Blandin (no reason is given but it's likely because Dipper ran into Blendin when getting a bag of ice to help Wendy). * A crescent shaped symbol: Stan Pines - Stan's fez * A pine tree: Dipper Pines - Dipper's hat * A crossed, five-pointed star with an eyeball in the center: Gideon Gleeful - the Tent of Telepathy symbol seen on the top of the tent and the back of Gideon's cape * A hand with six fingers: Ford Pines- the hand on all of the journals * A llama: there is a llama on one of Mabel's sweaters. In the newest trailer for Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take back the Falls, Pacifica Northwest is seen wearing this sweater. * A shooting star: Mabel Pines - one of Mabel's sweaters Also the symbol on Mabel's prison bubble. * A heart with a stitch in the middle: seen on Robbie's sweatshirt When seen in "The Stanchurian Candidate," there are several differences in Gideon Gleeful's hand drawn version of the wheel on the wall of his jail cell hidden behind a poster. Sightings Trivia * In Journal 2, on the page with the cipher, the journal has three exclamation points and an arrow pointing to the glasses symbols. * The crescent symbol representing Stan's hat was originally different but it changed when the symbol on Stan's fez changed in Bottomless Pit. However, the symbol on the wheel as seen in the theme song remains the same. * The wheel is also called "Bill's Wheel" and "Cipher Wheel" for short. * Soos and Dipper's symbols, as well as the stitched heart symbol that is often assumed to be Robbie's, have all been seen elsewhere. As they are all on articles of clothing, there are other articles of clothing with the same symbols on them. * Several of the symbols on the wheel can be seen on the infinity sided die. * In the episodes Dreamscaperers, Sock Opera, The Last Mabelcorn, and Xpcveaoqfoxso Bill calls Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Ford by their corresponding symbols on the wheel (pine tree, shooting star, question mark, and six-fingers respectively). * In the apocalypse version of the theme song, the image of Bill is ripped out of the page. This is likely referencing that Bill is now in the real world. * On the flag to take back Gravity Falls, various symbols from the wheel are there, including the six-fingered hand, the shooting star, the pine tree, and the question mark. * The order is different in the Cipher Wheel that Gideon drew in Stanchurian Candidate. ru:Колесо Билла de:Bill Cipher Rad Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Pages with script errors